Twitterpated (Aftermath Series: Book 3)
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Parker Dooley and his great-grandson Terrence Dooley have been reunited! As they traverse Kyrria, in search of Terrence's new home, Terrence meets someone who he falls in love with and Parker is all too eager to help. Sequel to 'Parker's Princess Problem'. Features Slannen of Pim.
1. Back to the Village

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ and _Ella Enchanted_. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Gail Carson Levine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material, including original characters and original locations, belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the third part in my Aftermath series. :)

This time, we're focusing on Terrence Dooley and his love interest. Should be fun. :)

Thanks goes to Adeleidhis for helping me with my writer's block. It is much appreciated. :)

*.*.*

The village of Pim was going through hardships. All throughout the village, elves and hobbits were forced to sing and dance. It was the law, set by Sir Edgar during his reign. However, Slannen of Pim would return home soon, according to some elves. No one knew when that moment would come, but it was certain to appear soon.

When Parker Dooley returned to the village of Pim with his great-grandson Terrence Dooley, he was shocked and alarmed by what he saw. The village was quiet. Too quiet. In fact, most elves and hobbits were off performing entertainment tasks for anyone who came to pass.

Right now, nothing changed.

Parker was a dragonoid with a dragon-like head and a lizard-like, humanoid body. He had a thin, muscular frame and smooth, red scales all over his face, head, body, and medium-sized tail, which curled around his feet. His snout was short, complete with a tip that pointed up towards the sky. His yellow eyes were cat-like, while his horns were short and curvy. His ears were long, furry, and red, while three-fingered frills stood on either side of his head, complete with black tips at the ends of the frills. His claws were black and fingernail-like, while his black spikes ran from his back down to his tail.

Today, he wore a tan, buttoned-up shirt, red suspenders, and brown breeches. In his human-hobbit form, similar to his great-grandson Terrence Dooley, Parker had bright blue eyes; lighter-than-usual skin, much like Frodo's skin; fair elven features; short, pointy ears; and soft, thick, curly brown hair that rested on his head and the tops of his feet. Parker, his great-grandson Terrence, and his descendant Frodo Baggins were truly lookalikes in appearance, but not by personality, for Terrence at first thought Parker was useful to his plans.

Now that Terrence wanted to find a new home, things were looking up for the gentle-hobbit. Terrence met Parker a few days ago, but much had changed since then. He met his descendant, Frodo Baggins, and that affected him greatly, while he and Parker were visiting the Chesapeake Manor, which bordered the Land of Dragons and the Land of Talking Animals.

Parker recently lost his human wife, Eliza Bowler-Dooley, in a losing fight against the Sith Emperor Vitiate. It wasn't even fair, but Parker came to see Vitiate to become whole again, but even that had a price: Eliza's life. Parker never meant for Eliza to get killed, and the fact that she was dead didn't resolve anything. If anything, it led to more pain in Parker's life.

Maranguan was no help either, for Maranguan was Parker's evil/grey half—a neutral dragonoid who was both tricky and mysterious, when Parker thought about it.

Up until recently, Parker learned a few things from the princesses on one of the worlds he traveled to. They taught him to hope, and that hope was something he wouldn't ever forget. It made him feel lighter inside, while giving him the chance to see that maybe there was a way for him to contain Maranguan; at least, for a while.

.

Parker looked around the village of Pim in angst. If the village was quiet, did that mean when the elves and hobbits saw him, they would start to sing and dance, just like they did the last time he visited their village?

He turned to Terrence, hoping that was not the case.

"Why is it so quiet?" Parker whispered in Terrence's ear.

"Shh!" Terrence shushed him. "I don't think these villagers forgot what they do to visitors. Most likely, to entertain them."

"Where's your love interest? Maybe we can talk some sense into her," Parker whispered, determined to help his great-grandson with his lover.

"Shh!" Terrence shushed him again. "Marjorie cannot know I'm here."

"Marjorie? Is that her name? Marjorie of Pim?" Parker whispered, curiously.

"We grew up together, Marjorie and I," Terrence whispered back. "It's been a long time since I'd seen her."

"What happened to her?" Parker whispered.

"That's a tale for another time," Terrence said, right as the elves and hobbits spotted them. He announced, causing Parker to chase after him, "Follow me!"

"Where are you taking me?" Parker asked aloud, doing his best to get away from the entertaining elves and hobbits.

"Back to the tavern!" Terrence screeched, leading Parker to the inn before the elves and hobbits got to them.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Vitiate comes from the MMO video game, "Star Wars: The Old Republic".

-x-

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Marjorie of Pim

The inn's interior had beige walls, wide windows, and plenty of tables and chairs to sit on in the dining room. A stone fireplace stood out against the wall, lit, and everything.

Parker briefly looked out the window, surprised it was nearly sunset. Well, he hoped he and Terrence weren't interrupted, even as they found a place to sit down that wasn't crowded. The moment they sat down, Parker noticed a few giggling hobbitesses staring at them.

"Ah!" Parker waved to the hobbitesses. He turned to Terrence, asking, "So, who is this Marjorie? I understand you grew up together. Maybe I can meet her someday. Have you thought about what you're going to say to her when you see her again?"

"It's been a couple of months since I last saw her," Terrence blushed madly. "I can remember the first time Marjorie and I met! She was beautiful. We dated a couple of times, I asked her to marry me, but then she left. I never received an answer from her again." His expression was graved and solemn, shocking the light red dragonoid right to the core.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Parker said, sympathetic towards his great-grandson.

"No, it's all right," Terrence said. "I wish I knew what her answer was." He looked up, right as a hobbitess approached them. She had curly, brunette hair, bright green eyes, and wore a greyish-blue dress. He recognized this hobbitess, but didn't know what to say to her. "Oh, hullo Marjorie. It's nice to see you."

"It's good to see you, too," Marjorie said, taking her seat beside him at their table. "I missed you."

"You never gave me your answer, about us marrying," Terrence said, sharply. "Were you just waiting to leave me? Were you meeting someone?"

"Terrence, ever since Sir Edgar's law was created, it's been hard for me to get back with you," Marjorie said, serious. "I thought you would understand."

"Understand what?" Terrence asked her, serious.

"I'm still in love with you," Marjorie said, curtly.

Parker gasped loudly. "Really? You love him. Does he love you back?" He looked at Terrence, eagerly.

"I do still love you, Marjorie," Terrence said, looking Marjorie in the eyes. "I've never stopped thinking of you."

"Then let's get married," Marjorie said, holding his hand. "I haven't been with anyone. I never really found anyone to love me and me them. Just you. I want this to work. I hope it does."

"It will," Terrence said, as Marjorie embraced him. "I promise you it will work out."

"Well, I didn't get to do that much. I really want to do something for you both," Parker whimpered.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Marjorie asked Parker, confused.

"Parker Dooley. I'm Terrence's great-grandfather," Parker said with a toothy smile.

"Parker Dooley. _The_ Parker Dooley?" Marjorie said, shocked.

"You've heard of me?" Parker asked, curiously.

"Everyone here knows how you failed to defeat Vitiate. News spread across the worlds." Marjorie added, sympathetic and understanding, "At least you became whole again. That's what's counts," Marjorie said, smirking in return.

"Yes, well he did what was right in the end. That's what counts," Terrence said with a smile.

"Ah!" Marjorie said, facing Parker again. "Well, I'm grateful you met Terrence, but you look so young."

"I'm in my late 40s," Parker said, sipping his water. A thought crossed his mind. If he couldn't help Terrence with dating, then he could certainly serenade Terrence and Marjorie. "Excuse me."

Parker walked off. He moved behind a corner, using his powers to change his clothes to minstrel's clothes. As he crept out from behind the corner, serenading Terrence and Marjorie with a simple tune, meant to entice them to kiss, a minstrel band played in the background, setting the mood.

The plan worked until the music stopped and Parker's clothes changed back. That moment's interruption led to a short, dark-haired, pale-skinned elf named Slannen of Pim, wearing a green forest outfit, bursting into the inn. He had some news for everyone.

"I need some help!" Slannen paraded in. "Who wants to come with me on a daring quest to save my friend Ella? Come on! This'll free the elves and the hobbits from the law Sir Edgar passed!"

"We'll go," Terrence said, stunning Marjorie and kissing her. He smiled at Marjorie, asking her, "What do you say? We go on a quest together, free Kyrria?"

Marjorie nodded. "And we'll get married."

"I'd like that a lot," Terrence said.

Marjorie chuckled, loving him more.

"Well, I guess I'm coming, too," Parker said, stunning the crowd. "I might as well participate."

"Great!" Slannen said, taking up their offer. "We could use a dragonoid to free the kingdom! Who else wants to come along?"

It turned out a couple of elves also agreed to accompany Slannen to Lamia. Parker was excited about this task but noticed Terrence and Marjorie were too cozy to see him staring at them. Either way, the group set out for Lamia, determined to get the task done.


	3. Taking Back the Kingdom

I'm following the movie "Ella Enchanted", but there are location elements from the book, such as Kyrria being the region where Parker's at. Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

As the group of elves, hobbits, and dragonoid proceeded to leave the village of Pim, Parker looked back and around the village. He would miss coming here, witnessing all the annoying entertainment, which was all right to a certain degree. He'd miss the elves and the hobbits gathered in the village. In a way, he couldn't help but like his human-hobbit form. His human self kept reminding him of Eliza, his wife, while his hobbit self led to his attachment to his great-grandson Terrence.

Either way, he wouldn't forget the lessons he learned here in Kyrria and it was only about to get better… or worse, depending on the circumstances.

As they rode through the woods towards the giants' territory, Parker rode up beside Terrence and Marjorie's ponies. He had to speak with Marjorie, discover who she was and why Terrence was so infatuated with her. She seemed like a nice young lass, but she certainly had a way of stabbing words into people's hearts; at least, that's what Parker assumed she did after she told him he failed to defeat Vitiate.

"Marjorie, can we talk?" Parker asked, getting her attention. "I know you said I failed to defeat Vitiate. I know I did. It's just that people don't like to admit their failures."

"Shouldn't we at least be aware of failures and successes? Shouldn't there be a balance? Parker," Marjorie said, getting his attention, "I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable. I was just stating a fact. Maybe I shouldn't have behaved so harshly."

"You're forgiven. Can I ask what you like to do for a living?" Parker asked, curiously.

"Painting," Marjorie admitted. "I've always wanted to be a painter. That's how I was able to leave Kyrria for a while. I couldn't stand it. A hobbit not being allowed to do anything except to entertain is cruel. It's not our only job!"

"So, where is your home now?" Parker asked her, curiously.

"My home is in Kyrria. That's how Terrence found me," Marjorie said with a sigh. "Thank you for taking care of him. I know it must have been hard. He must have used you in some way or another, just like he does when meeting dragons. Of course, any hobbit would think you're useful." She apologized, "I'm sorry. My mouth runs away with me. You're just trying to help."

"You think I'm used?" Parker asked, curiously. It explained why Terrence and Frodo reacted the way they did. Maybe he should be mindful of hobbits from now on.

"Not in a bad way," Marjorie said, sympathetic. "It's just… you never know what may come up. Keep your eyes peeled and you should be fine." She told him, bluntly, "I'm going to ride with Terrence. You can join us if you want."

"Thanks for the offer. I need time alone though," Parker said, nodding to her.

"Okay. Just don't stray too far," Marjorie said, nodding back to him as she rode next to Terrence.

Parker looked on at Terrence and Marjorie in sorrow. They looked so happy together. It made him realize what an idiot he had become, believing hobbits were supposed to be the gentle creatures. Now, every hobbit wanted to use him. It wasn't right. He wasn't a pack animal. He wasn't.

Then again, his life hadn't been blissful. He much rather preferred hobbits from Before the First Age, as opposed to the First Age hobbits. The hobbits from Before the First Age were kind to dragonoids. They didn't use him for their own ends. What were these worlds coming to?

"We're here! Wait here. I'll be right back!" Slannen said, stopping the group in the giants' territory. When he came back, two giants accompanied him. They were the ones willing to join them on their quest to save Ella at Lamia.

Parker sighed. What further danger could they run into? He hardly knew, as they continued on their way to Lamia and to Ella.

~o~

By morning, Parker, Slannen, and the group of elves and hobbits stopped their horses at a stable in Lamia. The castle wasn't that far away now. In fact, before them stood a market, which they traversed through before reaching the castle gate. Slannen hid the group behind a wall, including the giants.

It was here that Parker grabbed Marjorie and Terrence, telling them, "What's this I hear about hobbits using me? In the time before the First Age, hobbits were friendlier to dragonoids."

"I'm sorry!" Terrence whimpered. He calmed down, "Look, I didn't know who you were when we first met. When you told me your name, I thought I could use you to go on a quest, do something spectacular. I'm sorry I wronged you."

"So, hobbits use dragonoids now? That's enlightening," Parker whispered, hotly.

"Don't take it too hard," Terrence told him, seriously. "Not all hobbits are like that. Some may even want to help you."

"Frodo was the same way. How did he get here?" Parker asked Terrence, alarmed and confused.

Terrence shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he picked up on some of our habits. He is from the Third Age, after all."

"Wait. There's a hobbit who came here from the Third Age?" Marjorie asked, confused. "How?"

"It's a long story. But unfortunately, I don't know how he did it," Terrence said. He looked at Parker, extending his hand. "Look, can you forgive me for what I did to you? I promise I won't use you again. In fact, we need your help to restore this kingdom. That's all I ask." He added, when Parker hesitated, "Look, hobbits are people. People change. No one's going to hurt you. Just give our race a chance and we'll give you a chance. Think about it. You need allies. We do, too. Help us and we'll help you. Does this sound fair?"

Parker sighed. What did he have to lose? He shook Terrence's hand, grinning at him in a fatherly way.

"Okay," Parker said, calmly. "But I don't want to get hurt again. I'm done with that."

"I promise no one will hurt you," Marjorie said, politely. "We're not all mean. Well, some of us are jerks. But we're here to help you, not hurt you."

"Granted, some of us took you being the famous Parker Dooley as a shock," Terrence chuckled. "That's why I behaved the way I did. It happens."

"Don't try to justify your actions. You were trying to use me," Parker said, curtly.

"I promise it won't happen again," Terrence said, releasing the dragonoid's hand. "You know, you have a strong grip."

"And you have a kind grip," Parker chuckled, grateful they were getting along.

Their happy moment ended, the moment a group of ogres with blue skin and wearing leather clothes popped out from behind a stack of hay. It turned out the ogres, after scaring the elves, hobbits, and dragonoid, wanted to help them defeat Sir Edgar. Their agreement was mutual, as soon as Slannen shook the ogre Nish's hand.

Now, the only thing that remained was getting inside the palace… which Slannen figured out by using an executioner's cart to hide everyone, while he took the driver's seat, disguised in black.

The inside of the cart wasn't roomy. In fact, Parker had to transform into a mouse just to fit inside. Terrence and Marjorie held onto him, making sure Parker was safe as Slannen drove the cart past the gate.

"You'll be safe. I promise," Marjorie said to Parker, curtly.

"Somehow, I wish I learned how to shapeshift," Terrence murmured.

"Can you shapeshift?" Marjorie asked Terrence, curiously.

"Well, it's passed down in the Dooley family tree," Terrence admitted with a smirk. "Don't worry. With Parker's help, I'm sure I can shapeshift."

"I hope so, too," Marjorie said, kissing him on the cheek.

Parker squeaked in delight. So far, so good. Now, to find Ella and save the kingdom from Sir Edgar.

.

Parker waited until he and the group were safely inside the castle, away from prying eyes, before Terrence set him down. Soon enough, Parker transformed back into the light red dragonoid that everyone knew and loved. The second Parker was back in his dragonoid form, he rubbed himself over. Adrenaline crept up on him, making him feel all jittery inside.

"It's not easy being a mouse. So many extremities," Parker said with a light smirk.

"Come on!" Slannen said, leading the group down to the dungeon.

Parker watched the comedic display the moment they were at the dungeon's door. There was Slannen singlehandedly getting the guard to open the door. Parker couldn't help but laugh at the ogres knocking the guard out… at least, until the ogres almost ate the guards' finger off.

"What's going on here?" Slannen said, surprised no one paid attention to his monologue.

"Couldn't we at least take him to go?" Nish asked, concerning the guard.

"Put the nice man down," Slannen said with candor, his words forcing Nish and his ogre friend to drop the guard. As soon as Slannen took the keys from the guard's belt, he ran inside the dungeon, freeing Ella from her cell.

Parker caught a glimpse of Ella. Ella had straight brown hair, pale skin, and was wearing an elegant white dress with no sleeves, but with two white straps attached to the dress. It didn't take Ella long to lead Slannen, Parker, and the others out of the dungeon.

They were on their way to the coronation. There was no stopping them now; at least, that's what Parker thought.

.

Parker stayed with Terrence and Marjorie, the moment they, Ella, and Slannen reached the entrance room to the coronation hall. It didn't take Nish and his ogre friends long to knock out the guards, so everyone could make their way into the coronation hall.

Parker looked around the hall in amazement. There was a wide window at the end of the hall, with a wooden throne standing on top of a stone platform. There were red banners hanging from the ceiling, as well as a red rug that ran down the aisle. A crowd of people were also gathered in the hall. The looks on the crowd's faces, upon seeing them, was filled with shock and awe. They hadn't seen a dragonoid before, or so Parker guessed from their expressions.

The light red dragonoid jumped the moment Sir Edgar's soldiers, dressed in black armor, followed by the Red Guard—Ninjas wearing red armor—joined the fray to kill Ella and her friends. Parker didn't have a choice. He ran towards one of the soldiers, knocking him unconscious with his fist.

Parker looked around the room. There was so much fighting going on that Parker could hardly tell who was winning. He looked up as a prince wearing brown clothes joined the fight, handing Ella a sword while they talked things over. _Good for them,_ Parker thought, moments before rushing towards Terrence and Marjorie, helping them out against the soldiers and the Red Guard.

Parker looked in shock as Terrence and Marjorie fought side by side against the soldiers. At one point, they stopped the moment Parker and Terrence crossed blades, before continuing to fight the soldiers off.

Parker punched two more soldiers out, giving the soldiers nosebleeds before knocking them unconscious. Soon enough, the soldiers were down for the count, causing Parker to roar in triumph.

"We did it!" Parker said, embracing Terrence and Marjorie.

"Look!" Marjorie said, pointing to the stone platform. Parker looked, too, stunned to see the conflict end as soon as it began. Sir Edgar, under his own scrutiny, grabbed the purple and white crown, putting it on his head. No way! Sir Edgar poisoned himself, for he fell on the floor, knocked unconscious.

Parker smiled, glad when Ella and her prince, Prince Charmont, kissed and, eventually, decided to marry. Parker turned to Terrence and Marjorie, smiling when the happy hobbit couple embraced and kissed.

"Is there going to be a double wedding?" Parker asked, grateful the two happy couples were getting what they wanted.


	4. Double Wedding

Parker wandered through Prince, now King, Charmont's castle. Ever since the battle against Sir Edgar was won, Parker, like Slannen, Terrence, and Marjorie, was allowed to explore the castle to his leisure.

The first act King Char did for his kingdom was change the law for the elves and the hobbits, so they wouldn't have entertainment as their only occupation, but could now explore other options.

The second act King Char performed was to help the giants regain their farmlands. It was a wonder, and it made Parker ready to go back to the Land of Dragons. There wasn't a monarchy in the Land of Dragons, since all the dragons and dragonoids in the realm declared everyone as their equals. It didn't mean there weren't leaders in the Land of Dragons, but everyone loved their equal share of the land.

In time, Parker found Terrence on a balcony, overlooking the vast green landscape, with its hills and its forest. It was odd Terrence was alone. Parker suspected Marjorie would come around and speak to Terrence, since the two hobbits were inseparable.

"You're not with your fiancée?" Parker asked his great-grandson, curious.

"Marjorie's asleep. I thought I'd wander around the castle for an hour," Terrence said with a warm-hearted smile. "I've been meaning to ask you: you know how to shapeshift. I doubt my father would have forgotten to shapeshift. I'm eager to learn about shapeshifting. Maybe our bloodline will always have shapeshifting in it."

"Only if they will unlock it," Aslan, the Great Lion, interrupting their meeting. He smirked, admitting freely, "That's all you need to do, Terrence." He blew on Terrence and Parker, waited until the mist blew away, before addressing them both again. "There. It is finished. Now, your bloodline will always have shapeshifters in it."

Terrence nodded. "Thank you, Aslan." He turned to Parker, asking, "Teach me. Teach me how to shapeshift. Please?"

"Close your eyes," Parker said, waiting until Terrence did this before continuing. "Now, clear your mind. Think of the creature you want to transform into. Focus on that creature." Terrence winced in pain. He was transforming. He could feel his body transform, as well as his clothes. Parker insisted, "It will hurt, but this is your first transformation. After a while, it won't hurt. That's it. Now, open your eyes."

Terrence did. The transformation was over. He looked at his hands, finding he had light blue scales, as well as black, fingernail-like claws on his hands and feet. He couldn't believe it, even as he looked at himself in a mirror Aslan made appear on the balcony. Terrence was a light blue dragonoid with black claws and black spikes. It was so easy.

Okay, he could transform. He closed his eyes, allowing his mind to think of himself as a hobbit. By the time he opened his eyes again and looked in the mirror, he was his old hobbit self. Terrence smiled, embracing Parker.

"I did it. I can transform. I thought it skipped a generation. Now, I know I can do it. I know I can shapeshift. Thank you, Parker, Aslan. Thank you both," Terrence said with a warm smile. He'd come a long way since meeting Parker and Aslan. It wasn't that scary. They had been the best creatures he ever met, and now he could shapeshift! That was a plus!

"Now, I'd better find Marjorie and show her what you taught me," Terrence said to Parker, leaving the balcony, even as Aslan blew on the mirror to make it disappear.

"He'll be all right. You'll see he will," Aslan said, as Parker looked out the balcony again.

"You led us here, so Terrence could find his one true love," Parker said, curtly.

"It was meant to be. If you hadn't left the Chesapeake Manor, your line couldn't continue. And now, you have the chance to watch your descendants grow," Aslan said, cheerily.

Parker nodded, facing the golden-brown Lion. "Let's hope you're right."

"It's what Frodo would've wanted. He's in your bloodline," Aslan said. "Without Terrence, I doubt Frodo would be born."

"Then it's just as well that we came here. Thank you, Aslan, for showing me that my bloodline will continue," Parker said.

"You're welcome," Aslan said, as Parker smirked.

~o~

In time, Marjorie adjusted to Terrence's new abilities. They were married on the same day as Char and Ella, and what a glorious wedding it was at the palace. Parker was, of course, invited to Terrence and Marjorie's wedding. Parker was grateful his great-grandson and new great-granddaughter-in-law got to spend their wedding amongst their new and old friends.

And yet, Parker's heart was desperate for his own love, Eliza. Would he ever see her again? He jumped upon seeing a pale-skinned, brunette-haired woman looking back at him. He recognized her elegant features and the way her dark green dress flowed as she looked at him with a smile.

It was Eliza, sitting on his lap and gazing into his eyes, so tenderly. "Did you miss me, Parker?"

"Eliza, you have no idea," Parker said, teary-eyed. He hugged his wife, grateful she was here. However, she felt cold. "How? You're still a… a spirit."

"I will be for a long time," Eliza said, also teary-eyed. "One day, I will be reincarnated. You may not recognize me, but I will be watching over you, making sure you're safe." She paused. "Tobias sends his wishes. He's coming for you, so you can continue your journey. He wants to see you're safe."

Tobias was a hobbit who looked just like Parker and Frodo in Parker's human-hobbit form. Tobias was also Terrence Dooley's great-grandfather. Boy, did they look alike! Now, Tobias served as Parker's guide, since he was the one who led Parker back to Eliza in the Portal Realm and told Parker that he would meet their lookalikes throughout time.

"Well," Parker said as an afterthought, "then we wouldn't want to disappoint him."

"Don't think too harshly of Tobias. He means well," Eliza said, curtly.

"I know he does," Parker said, eyeing the room suspiciously. "Is he here?"

"No, but he'll meet up with you." Eliza moved off his lap, gazing into his eyes, and kissing him on the lips. Their kiss was so tender, so sweet. Parker didn't want it to end. He whimpered the moment they released.

"I'll never forget you," Parker said, sad that Eliza was leaving him.

"I'll never forget you either. Good luck, Parker. May we meet again, someday soon," Eliza said, blowing him a kiss, before vanishing on the spot.

Parker stared at the spot where Eliza disappeared. He missed her. He hoped she knew what she was doing. Tobias, too, but Parker wasn't sure how he would take to the hobbit spirit interrupting his day again. Parker just hoped his meeting with Tobias would go well, but then who knew.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Aslan is the Great Lion from C.S. Lewis' book series, _The Chronicles of Narnia_.


	5. A New Home

This is the last chapter for this story. :)

*.*.*

Parker looked at the new cabin in awe and anticipation. He and Terrence had finished building the cabin minutes ago, with its half-round wooden plank shingles and glass windows, inside the Forest of Pim for Terrence and his family to live at. They were close enough to the village of Pim so Terrence and his family could get supplies and groceries, whenever they were lacking it.

It truly was a splendor seeing the cabin come to life. Parker would never forget it, nor the lessons Aslan taught him a while ago.

His mind returned to the present when Terrence and Marjorie stepped outside. Parker sighed, watching Marjorie, with her swollen belly resting underneath her pink dress, work on gathering more firewood. Marjorie was so kind to Parker. He didn't remember the last time anyone welcomed him in such a manner that Marjorie displayed. Terrence was truly lucky to have a wife like her.

It made the flowers bloom, whenever Marjorie was decking out the house or doing any other task. It made Parker feel special to be at Terrence's house.

At last, Parker made his way back inside the cabin for a drink. He stopped upon seeing Terrence and Marjorie wrapped in each other's arms. The notion of a happy hobbit couple reminded Parker of when his wife Eliza was still alive. Just seeing her smiling face made his world spin. He missed her! He wanted his darling wife back, but even that wouldn't last.

Nothing did. He sighed, returning to the task at hand.

He entered the kitchen, brewing some hot chocolate. So far, everything was peaceful. Quiet. What could make things worse right now?

Parker jumped as Tobias entered the kitchen. Tobias appeared out of the blue, smirking. Parker didn't like this. What did this hobbit want from him now?

"Feeling sentimental?" Tobias asked with a snicker. "I don't blame you." He pointed to Terrence and Marjorie. "They have something you want, something you've been longing for."

"What is that?" Parker asked, his voice cracking.

"A family, something you've forgotten," Tobias said, plainly. He changed the subject before Parker wrung his neck. "Now, now! Easy, old chap! That's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?" Parker asked, determined.

"I'm here to give you a warning, should the time come," Tobias said, calmly. "That is if you're willing to hear it."

Parker nodded. "I'm listening."

"Good," Tobias smirked. "You see, your adventures have just begun. Did you honestly think that coming to the First Age was going to be the end of your mission?" He shook his head. "No. Your journey is far from over. You have to reach two hundred years before you can move onto the next phase of your life. How we reach that number is beyond me, but somehow, it will come to pass, by passing through each Age, of course."

"I thought you said it was beyond you," Parker asked, cautious.

Terrence laughed again.

"And so, I did." Terrence added, bluntly, "Stay with this family for as long as you need, but the time will come when you'll feel the need to return to the Portal Realm and continue your mission. There's a cat waiting for you. A golden house cat who goes by the name of Alindor. You'll be meeting Qua'ra again, too." He smirked. "Food for thought!" He calmly told him, "Don't be so glum. You're reminiscing over a house."

"One that my great-grandson and I built," Parker said, serious. "Besides, why do you care? You're dead."

Tobias laughed merrily. Parker nearly thought the hobbit spirit had lost his mind, at least until Tobias spoke again.

"I may be dead, but you are most certainly alive!" Tobias said, giddily. "Now, finish up. It's time for you to meet your destiny." He vanished, leaving Parker alone and depressed. What had the light red dragonoid gone through? Parker didn't want to leave! He didn't want to abandon his family, not after he regained it!

Wasn't there anything he could do? Parker hardly knew.

He looked up, the moment he heard a scream. It was coming from Marjorie. Parker ran outside, catching Marjorie before she fell. Terrence stared at his wife in shock, eyes widened with horror. Something must have happened for Terrence to freak out.

"The baby's coming," Marjorie said, stunning both Terrence and Parker, before she fell unconscious in Parker's arms.

*.*.*

That's it for the third part of my Aftermath series. :') Thanks everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

This chapter was pretty sad to write, and I don't know why. I suppose it was just meant to be. I know this story ended on a cliffhanger, but the last part and conclusion to this Aftermath series will continue where we left off. :)

Until then, I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
